


Dark Thoughts

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: legends ongoing identity crisis, the dark world is creepy, two rabbit boys for the price of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Legend was still awake when first Time and then a little later Twilight returned, or rather Eternal and Savage returned. The others hadn’t noticed their little nightly…. Outings but Legend had. After all, he didn’t need to sleep, and besides he always felt more awake in the night, more alive.





	Dark Thoughts

Legend was still awake when first Time and then a little later Twilight returned, or rather Eternal and Savage returned. The others hadn’t noticed their little nightly…. Outings but Legend had. After all, he didn’t need to sleep, and besides he always felt more awake in the night, more alive. 

 

So he sat and waited, and thought. The past week had been hard. Ever since Acidic, or was it Legend, had disappeared his (their) mind had been scattered. They had decided to keep going by Legend, it was easier than the alternative. 

 

Staring down at his clothes it was almost laughable, him the hero that had been through the most adventures, the youngest true dark, would be the first to become like this. He was weak, and he knew it. Whatever powers he had before were being blocked, not only by this light’s body but something else.

 

He looked into the mirror has he did often hoping the image of another face would appear in it as it did before, whether that face bore red eyes and green streaked hair or blue eyes and a single lock of pink he didn’t care. 

 

They wanted to be separated again didn’t they? Wanted to be their own people? Didn’t they?

 

But his reflection remain unwavering, his honey colored hair had gained some green streaks in addition to the pink one it already bore, and his dichromatic eyes remained unwavering. Legend looked the crack on the mirrors face for a moment, and shuddered thinking of the moment it was broken. How the knife the cracked had broken off inside, how it had broken him. 

 

Forcing his eyes away from the crack Legend packed away the mirror and waited for dawn, for the others to awaken to another day, and to a new idea. One that would hopefully be able to help the others, even if they couldn’t help himself. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

When the sun cracked over the horizon Legend was already gittery, ever since he’d had his idea last night he wanted to get it done with. To try and fix the problem he created with Veran.

 

As everyone arose he sought out Time who was once again in control of his body to tell him their plan. As Legend outlined his plan Time listened thoughtfully.

 

“Are you sure you can handle it? You’ve never used Acidic’s powers to travel this far before.” Time observed. Legend winced slightly at that name. He was Acidic, they just didn’t understand that. 

 

“I can do.” Legend reaffirmed. “Just let me do this.”

 

Time nodded and addressed the others. “Legend has a plan he thinks will help get us to Veran faster.” The elder nodded and Legend stepped up in front of the others his hand nervously playing with stings on the edge of his tunic. When had it gotten so threadbare?

 

“After we went into the darks camp and got their clothes I’ve been thinking, if we travel through the dark realm, we don’t have to worry about hoping to stumble back into my Hyrule. And we can get there faster.” Legend said. “I can use my powers to get us into and out of the dark realm just like I did when Four and I went there.”

 

Legend went through the same questions as he did earlier with the others making him assure that he could do it again. Four once again offered to help using Shadow’s powers. And after some convincing the others agreed.

 

The wrapped up camp and enjoyed the morning sun before walking into the shade of the trees, Four grabbed Legend’s handed and smiled at him confidently. The others huddled around them and Legend reached down for his powers and they vanished from the light world.

 

The same feeling like that of changing Hyrules came over them as the heroes opened their eyes in the dark realm, everything was similar to how it had been in place but the entire place was shrouded in a twilight of night even though it was early morning. The trees around them were dead and scraggly bearing only light leaves. There was no other vegetation around them, save for the gray grass underneath their feet but even that looked dead. 

 

“This place never changes huh?” Legend commented as he got his bearings. “Ok we need to go a couple hours walk north to get to a point where we can slip back into Legend’s hyrule.”

 

They set off over the dark world and talk was low. Everyone was on edge, while the dark world was empty it gave off an ominous vibe, as though danger waited around every corner.

 

“Legend.” Warriors asked walking up to him. “Are there any other darks here, anyone else you need to worry about?”

 

Legend simply shook his head. “No, our darks are the only ones. There are other shadow people but they leave us alone, wouldn’t exaclty want to murder the power crazed guys who can destroy you without batting an eye.”

 

“Shadow people?” Warriors questioned. 

 

“Yeah.” Legend said dismissively. Honestly he’d rather not think about them, there's a reason the shadow people avoided them, and Acidic had contributed to it. 

 

Warriors dropped the subject and they went back to walking. Honestly a gloom had fallen over them all, even the ones who weren’t experiencing a major identity crisis didn’t like being here. Didn’t like the way the darks felt stronger here. 

 

Eventually they stopped to rest near a large lake, the water was silvery as though it was made of liquid mercury than water. None of them dared try and drink it, opting instead for the water from their canteens. 

 

Wind was talking to Warriors when they stopped, asking questions about his Zelda and his hyrule since they’d just left. He looked better, which was a relief, he laughed more, got angry a bit easier, but seemed back on track to normal.

 

“Not too much farther right?” Wild said sitting down next to Legend.

 

“Did Noble tell you?” Legend asked. He didn’t really know what kind of relationship they had, Wild hadn’t had many outward changes aside from cleanliness.

 

“Not exactly.” Wild shrugged. “But he’d been through here before and I remember it.”

 

Legend gave the other an odd look. Acidic hadn’t known much about Noble, before Eternal had quite forcefully brought them all together. The dark was always aloof but never malicious like the others, nor did he seem to have a knack for doing what he was told, kind of like Wild in that respect.

 

“You sure you can get us back to the light world? Getting in is one thing, but getting back out again is another. Are you sure you’ll want to leave?” Wild questioned.

 

“We have to find Veran and help everyone thats it.” Legend ignored the other part of Wild’s question and stood up ready to get moving.

 

They followed the rest of the trip in near silence. Four had a sign conversation with Wild but they didn’t pry. By the time they reached an exit point back to Legend’s hyrule, a location near where Legend’s house would be in the light world he faced them again.

 

He could see the tenseness in them, Sky looked miserable his shoulders tight and face set, Hyrule just looked tired, holding Callous back when he was being empowered by the dark realm itself couldn’t be easy.

 

“Ok, when we come back into the light world we should be near my house. We can rest there tonight and get going tomorrow.” They all nodded and clumped up again as Legend summoned Acidics powers to take them out and as they pulled through the veil between worlds he felt it, stepping into the light world was like stepping into blinding sunlight after being asleep.

 

Once they emerged completely they all winced covering their eyes from the sun. Legend’s left eye, his red eye, burned as he clamped a hand over it. Suddenly everything was too much, the light, the sound, his deep exhaustion, as the others called his name once again he fell into unconsciousness. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

When his eyes opened again they looked up at a dark ceiling. Sitting up Legend looked around the room, he was back in his house again, his room was empty save for one other person, Ravio.

 

“Mr. Hero!” The man exclaimed removing his purple bunny hood. “Are you ok?”

 

“Ravio? What are you doing here?” Legend asked. Well he knew Ravio was living in his house but his brain hadn’t caught up that quickly.

 

“Making sure you’re ok, your friends are quite worried….” Ravio cut off when they made eye contact. “Your eye.”

 

Legend touched a hand to his left eye. “Yeah.”

 

“They told me what happened with the witch, but they never said it was this bad.” Ravio commented thinking.

 

“Where’s the other one?” Legend asked. “Your erembour.”

 

“Oh of course, with Acidic’s memories you’d know about Curse. He’s um hiding.” Ravio said quickly. 

 

“Why is he hiding?” Legend questioned. “I didn’t think he’d be afraid of us.”

 

“Let’s just say the faces of some of your friends make him uncomfortable. It’s not our business. He’ll be back soon.” Ravio said ending that line of conversation. “What about you? Having to transport that many people into and out of the dark world by yourself? Are you crazy?”

 

“I’m fine.” Legend said looking away, his hand finding the fringed ends of his tunic. 

 

Ravio huffed. “You aren’t fine Mr. Hero. What if you hadn’t have been able to pull them back through and you’d all been stuck in the dark world? Your friends wouldn’t have survived.” 

 

“They’re stronger than me they’d have been able to figure something out. Besides how do you know, your not a dark.” Legend shot back. “You don’t know what it’s been like living with them in your head. The mood changes, the anger, the powers.”

 

Ravio went quiet for a minute before standing and heading towards the door. “Of course, I’m not a hero, how should I know your struggles.”

 

Ravio slammed the door and walked out as Legend sighed, just another friend he had hurt.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Ravio stopped in the hallway outside of Legend room and pulled back up his hood. He may be comfortable around Legend but not the others.

 

_ “It’s just Acidic getting to him you know?” _ Curse commented from the back of his mind. Ravio sighed.

 

“I don't know if he’s even Legend anymore or Acidic. I’m just afraid. What if that happens to us? What if that happens to the rest of them and we have nine darks on our hands. Several of which would murder us without a second thought.” Ravio mumbled worriedly as he walked to the living room.

 

_ “Bunny. If it comes to that then I’ll handle it. We’ll be fine. It’s just like that time in Junari Village, I got us out then and I’ll deal with this situation if and when it happens.” _ Curse reassured him. 

 

Though Ravio and Curse hadn’t been together for too long, ever since after he returned to Lorule, the dark had brought him back to Hyrule. Curse had even given Ravio his mirror long before they were merged, which was an act of complete trust for someone like him. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispered to the dark, who’s presence had never been a burden in his mind. They’d never fought for control because they didn’t need to. Curse didn’t reply but instead sent a feeling akin to a smile had they been face to face. 

 

Finding a smile settling over his own face Ravio entered the living room to tell the others Legend was awake. 


End file.
